omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Urotsuki
Character Synopsis Urotsuki (うろつき) is the protagonist of Yume 2kki. Who wears a purple plaid shirt with what looks to be a short white skirt and red shoes. she spends most of her time sleeping, traversing the Dream World Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B | 4-A. 2-C via waking up. Verse: Yume 2kki Name: Urotsuki Gender: Female Age: Teenager Classification: Human Special Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated from having her head explode. Unaffected by being vertically cut in half), Flight, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Age Manipulation (Herself), Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Time Stop (Can stop time with the Crossing Effect), Fire Manipulation (Can burn enemies with the Lantern effect), Shapeshifting, Gravity Manipulation (Can move in zero-G with the Spacesuit effect), Clairvoyance (Her Glasses effect lets her see invisible or hidden things), Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to either flee or get closer), Explosion Manipulation (Can blow up her head at will), Self-Destruction, Information Manipulation (Can transform pure information into physical objects with the Polygon effect), Subjective Reality (Capable of making whataever happens in reality become a dream and vice verse), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up). Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can bypass spatial barriers with her Penguin effect), Resistance to Time Stop (Comparable to her mirror self, who is unaffected by her time stop) Destructive Ability: Human level (Is an average human girl with no special abilities) | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to tear away at Tapir-San, who an a cosmic entity that embodies the Earth-Moon System and contains entire stars and constellations within itself). Multi-Universe level via waking up (Whenever she wakes up, The Dream World is completely erased from existence and is recreated whenever she falls back asleep. The Dream World is also shown to contain The Afterlife, which is it's own dimensions and also contains an exact copy of The Real World) Speed: Normal Human | Massively FTL+ (Can traverse space in a matter of seconds, quickly chainsawed Tapir-Sun, who contains several Stars and Constellations within itself) Lifting Ability: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Ability: Human Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Human level | Multi-Solar System level. Reliant Immortality makes her harder to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range to Stellar with Chainsaw, Multi-Universal via Waking Up, Eye Bomb and Paper Doll Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Real World | In the Dream World Other Attributes List of Equipment: None | Her 34 Effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: Her 34 Effects *'Motorcycle:' Gets a motorcycle. With it, she can move faster. *'Chainsaw:' Her main method of attack. *'Boy:' Lets her become a boy. *'Lantern:' Gets a lantern. It can be used to light up dark areas and burn enemies to ashes. *'Fairy:' She becomes smaller and can fly. *'Spacesuit:' Gives her a spacesuit that lets her float in mid-air like in outer space. *'Glasses:' Putting these on will make her able to see through disguises, illusions, and invisibility. *'Rainbow:' Can produce light and create rainbows. *'Wolf:' She becomes a wolf girl. Her howl scares most enemies. *'Eyeball Bomb:' She explodes her head, teleporting back to the Nexus. *'Telephone:' Urotsuki's head turns into a phone. She can ring at will in this form. *'Maiko:' Lets her become a Maiko. *'Penguin:' Lets her become a Penguin. In this form, she can slide on her belly, which can bypass spatial manipulation barriers. *'Insect:' Become an insect. This lets her fly and forcibly attract beings towards her. *'Spring:' Transforms her legs into springs. This lets her jump higher. *'Invisible:' She becomes invisible. *'Plaster Cast:' Becomes disabled. *'Stretch:' Becomes an adult. *'Haniwa:' Becomes an Haniwa. *'Cake:' Puts a cake on top of her head. *'Twintail:' Gains twintails. *'Child:' Becomes a child. *'School Boy:' Gains a hat and a trenchcoat. *'Trombone:' Gains a trombone. *'Tissue:' Her head becomes a tissue box. She can generate endless tissues with it. *'Red Riding Hood:' Becomes Red Riding Hood. *'Polygon:' Her model becomes low-poly. She can change the quality of her graphics at will and can make information such as binary codes into real objects. *'Marginal:' Becomes a Marginal Vivid Worker. *'Paper Doll:' She can manipulate weather, invoking either rain or snow and is capable of dispelling both. *'Bat:' She can fly to any spot on the map. *'Drum:' Becomes a drum. *'Grave:' Becomes a gravestone. *'Crossing:' Her head becomes a crossing sign. She can stop time by changing the sign. *'Bunny Ears:' Gains bunny ears. Waking Up: By pinching her cheek, Urosuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Yume Nikki Category:Yume 2kki Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Bikers Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Age Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Self-Destructors Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2